Shot at the Night
by ggta4ever
Summary: Stiles is having a bad week. His boyfriend just broke up with him. He meets Derek one night at a bar. Light M


A thought I had when I was listening to "Shot at the Night" by The Killers. Listen to it.

* * *

Nothing bad could happen tonight.

That was Stiles Stilinski decided when his best friend Scott picked him up. He been having a shitty last couple of weeks.

First his boyfriend of two years broke up with him. Matt had pretty much decided that they weren't going anywhere and they wouldn't work out in the long run. They had been living together for last couple of months and Matt had got this awesome job for a magazine that wanted him to take pictures for them. They were perfect together, that cliché couple that you see around that is just insanely happy and not trying to shove it your face but they do. His dad liked him, his friends liked him, he wasn't a serial killer, and the sex was great. No problems in this corner until, one day after work. Stiles is currently going through detective training and he walks into their apartment to see Matt was crying and looking at a picture of them. Stiles had no idea that he would be ambushed by Matt telling him he got offered a great job in New York. When Stiles told him how great it was he started crying harder and just told Stiles how sorry he was. He had sat there for an hour afterwards trying to figure out what happened before breaking down and falling asleep on their couch holding one of Matt's old lacrosse jerseys in his arms. That had been three days ago.

Second Stiles was very much aware of the fact that he had a little bit of help getting into the detective position. Having his dad as the sheriff and his dad's best friend was an FBI agent that loved him helping him there ahead a couple of others that thought they deserved it over him. Now Stiles would never say this to any of those guys but he deserved it more, he had been through some serious shit and he was good at these things. One of the guys made a comment to him about his sexuality and he said something snappy back and it was something crude about his girlfriend and his sexuality not being a problem. Granted this was the day after Matt he was still sensitive. After being punched and the guy getting suspended after he pleaded with his dad to not fire him.

So his best friend Scott definitely called him and told him they were going out for some cheering up.

Now they're driving to a club that is just outside of town, for the last ten minutes Scott has been working up the courage to see how upset he is about the Matt thing.

"Scotty, I'm fine. Well not really but I will be."

"Okay man." Scott pats him on the back while driving.

When we get there everyone we have ever been friends with is there. Lydia who is Stiles' other best friend and ex-girlfriend and her boyfriend Aiden. Aiden's twin brother Ethan with his boyfriend Danny, Isaac and his girlfriend Cora, Scott's girlfriend Allison, and another couple Boyd and Erica. There was also a guy that Stiles did not recognize. He looked pretty annoyed as he sipped his drink, he had dark hair and stubble to go with it and these green eyes that Stiles could have melted into. He looked up when Scott and he walked up and he eyes visibly lit up for a second before going back to boredom and his drink.

"Stiles! Scott!" That is what everyone yells as they walk up. They're in a huge private area on a circular couch. They already have drinks in front of them and move to make room for them.

"Oh guys this is my brother Derek." Cora says smiling, she looks like she is a couple drinks ahead of everyone else. "He just went through a bad breakup too so I thought I would bring him along." Isaac elbows her and Derek glares. Stiles just rubs his forehead and reaches for Allison's drink that she's holding out to him and downs it.

He gestures to a waiter in passing for another.

"Okay guys let's get one thing straight I do not want to think about Matt tonight. I want nothing more than to get drunk with my friends. So no sad talk, I am fine." Stiles gives them a smile before grabbing the drink that a waiter walks over with and takes a sip. They start talking again.

As the night goes on, the girls end up dancing with a now very drunk Stiles on the dance floor. Lydia had been sitting on his lap earlier whispering sweet nothings in his ear. To Aiden's distaste. They did used to date he can be jealous but he also knows that this is about cheering up Stiles…not that Lydia wouldn't fuck him again in a second. She would she admits it on a regular basis that he wasn't so into dick now that she would be back with him in second. He just laughs and says as soon as he gets over his phase, not that he was in one, and he would beg her to take him back. He did kind of cheat on her by getting his dick sucked by Jackson Whitmore at a party a year into their relationship. She cried and threw books at him but eventually they became friends again.

He's at the bar when Derek actually talks to him for the first time.

"You have a great ass." It is whispered in his ear. He panics and turns around quickly to find an equally as drunk Derek.

"I figured you were straight."

Derek shrugs, "I'm starting to think women just don't do it for me."

Stiles smirks slightly and orders them a round of drinks. "So I'm Stiles and I just recently went through a terrible breakup with the guy I thought I would spend the rest of my life with. How about you?" He holds out his hand for Derek to shake. Derek laughs slightly.

He reaches out his hand as well, "I'm Derek and I just broke up with a girl because I walked in on her going down on her best friend Kali."

Stiles cringes, "Shit it was her best friend?"

"Yeah I didn't think anything of them spending so much time together. My girlfriend Paige before that never did that with her best friend. Jennifer I guess I should've seen coming."

"To bad breakups." Stiles clinks his glass with Derek's before downing it one gulp.

Derek does the same before putting it down on the bar, "You want to get out of here?" Stiles thinks about it for a second.

"Sure."

What could possibly happen?

They had gone to a liquor store and bought tall bottles of Mickey's liquor before going to sit in the park.

"Okay so how are you really?"

"Not too great." Stiles smiles weakly for a second before frowning because he can feel his eyes water slightly, "I just miss him already you know?"

Derek nods, "It's okay to not be okay quite yet."

Stiles wipes lightly at his eyes before looking into Derek's green ones, "I have always been the one who had it together in my group. I just always know what's happening next. I wanted to be a cop I made that happen, I wanted to be a detective I got into the training. I met Matt and it just," He pauses and bites his lip, "It just made fucking sense. He loved me and I loved him. So now I'm here going what am I going to do next?"

"Hey you can still be the one who has it together and it's not the end of the world being broken up."

"Oh god I know," He rubs his forehead, "I probably sound so pathetic, I know it's not the end of the world. I just hate this feeling this feeling of emptiness that I feel."

Derek nods again and takes a long sip of his drink. "I'm not even sure if I loved Jennifer. The way I was supposed to I mean." Stiles takes a sip of his drink as well. "I mean when I walked in on her and Kali I wasn't even mad I was more relieved than anything." He coughs out a laugh, "That's fucking terrible isn't it?"

Stiles laughs, "That's pretty bad."

"Hey no judgment okay?" Stiles smirks again before taking another sip.

They sit on park bench they found in silence for a second before Derek turns to Stiles and pulls him closer.

Derek brings his lips to Stiles' in one motion. Stiles is frozen for a second before responding.

When they finally pull away from each other Derek keeps him close, "Can we just pretend for one night?

"What do you mean?"

"Let's pretend that we didn't just get out of relationships and that we aren't completely fucked up emotionally."

Stiles pauses longer then Derek would have liked.

"Okay."

They walk hand in hand through the park. Before Derek pulls Stiles closer and wraps his arm around his shoulder and Stiles' arm around his waist.

Beacon Hills has very little to provide for night activities but they make a list of things and they start.

They go bowling because it's open late. Stiles rolls a strike his first go and starts jumping around and celebrating. Derek isn't even embarrassed like he would have been with Jennifer. After a couple of rounds they sit in the chairs and make out. Derek always hated PDA but the second Stiles kissed him he knew he would not have been able to pull away. Stiles kicks his ass in bowling, he openly gets shit but he's laughing and having fun and he doesn't care.

Next on the list is the local pool, they break in and strip down to their underwear. Derek is ripped and Stiles doesn't hide the fact that he's checking him out. Derek notices Stiles isn't so scrawny. They jump in and Stiles admits that Matt hates pools because he had a traumatic experience when he was younger so he hadn't been in a pool the entire time they were dating. He also doesn't protest when Derek corners him and kisses him.

After drying off for the most part in the bathroom under the hand dryers they choose their next location. They decide to go to the local gay bar The Jungle and dance. When they walk in the music is loud and they grab drinks. They're holding hands and Stiles doesn't seem to mind it.

"Man I don't think there's enough guys with their shirts off in here." Stiles says looking around. He turns to Derek to see that he has stripped off his leather jacket and black V-neck so he's bare chested. Yeah that view doesn't suck.

So after Derek hands the bartender his stuff to guard. His collateral being his phone number that he obviously won't get back. They dance to the loud techno music. They are gradually pushed together when some guy gets to handsy with Stiles and Derek pushes him and pulls Stiles closer. Stiles can't help but feel protected.

They had walking this whole time in town they take a cab to the other cab to get Derek's Camaro. Their friends had left they knew because none of their cars were there anymore. Stiles gives Derek instructions to his apartment.

Once they go inside they cuddle on the couch for a little bit. They don't say anything just enjoying each other's company. Stiles is the one who stands up and grabs his hand.

Stiles leads him to his room and lays Derek down on the bed.

"You've never been with a guy right?" Stiles whispers and Derek shakes his head.

Derek kisses him again and puts his hand on the back of his head. "I'm good though."

"Oh I'm not going to doubt that." Stiles smirks before kissing down Derek's chest.

They're stripping each other before Stiles lays down his back and sticks his fingers in his mouth. Derek shakes his head and puts his own fingers in Stiles' mouth. Stiles moans when Derek pops them out and places one at his entrance.

"Just go slow."

Derek nods and leans his forehead against Stiles' forehead. He pushes one finger in slowly and after a moment placing the second in as well. Derek is enjoying Stiles' noises too much because soon he has his face pressed in his pillow and his breathing is heavy. Then Derek brushes against his prostate and Stiles' pushes at his hand telling him to stop.

"I want you be inside of me when I come."

Derek tenses for a second before following Stiles' lead.

It's slow at first before Stiles' moans and Derek's own groans are driving his thrusts.

Stiles comes when Derek starts thrusting against his prostate at full force, Derek not far behind him.

They lean against each other before Derek rolls off and lays next to him.

Derek is blissful for the first time in years. That is until he feels Stiles shaking next to him.

"Hey," Derek says rolling over to lean over Stiles, "What's wrong?" Then realization hits him full force.

This man laying underneath him is very much still in love with his ex. A guy who chose his career over this amazing guy who would give up anything for his friend and family.

Derek wipes tears away from Stiles' eyes and leans down to kiss his cheek. "He doesn't deserve you."

Stiles lets out a laugh, "I'm not crying about that." Derek lets a sigh of relief before he can stop himself.

"Was I that bad?"

"Oh god, no definitely not that." Stiles laugh again. "The sun's coming up."

Derek looks at the window.

Oh right. Their agreement.

"It doesn't have to be like that."

"I need more time to get over my situation and you need to decide if you want this and I don't mean me. I mean guys in general."

"If it was you I could definitely do it."

Stiles kisses Derek.

Then they lay there for a while.

When Stiles' alarm goes off for him to get ready for work they get up and get dressed.

Derek kisses Stiles one last time before walking out of the apartment. Once out he swears he sees a young man with brown curly hair and bright blue eyes, a man that matched some of the pictures in Stiles' apartment. He tries not to feel the jealous.

Matt knocks on the apartment door. Stiles answers wearing his dress pants and button up shirt for work. He can't even pretend to not be surprised to see him.

"Can we talk?" Stiles frowns. "Please, baby?"

He sighs and opens the door to let him in.

"Doing laundry?" Matt asks conversationally. Stiles had stripped the bed, feeling kind of terrible but good at the same time.

"Matt I have to get to work."

"I turned down the job in New York."

Stiles eyes immediately water, "Matty."

"These last couple of days have been hell. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Can I just stop you-,"

"Stiles I am so sorry okay?"

"Look Matt-,"

"I love you so much."

"I slept with someone else last night." Stiles bursts out into tears.

Matt looks taken back, "Oh."

Stiles collapses on to the ground, "I'm so sorry baby." He starts saying over and over.

"What?" Matt kneels down in front of Stiles, "Hey what are you sorry about? I broke up with you." Stiles cries harder. "Hey, I came here to beg you to take me back." He smiles a little and wipes his tears.

"I don't want to hold you back."

"You are not, I want to be here with you. I want to stay in this apartment with you. I want to see you get to be a detective." Stiles laughs lightly. "Please take me back."

Cora bounces into Derek's loft with Isaac in tow one day a week later.

"Hey Der," Cora says grabbing a beer from his fridge.

Derek looks up from his book, Isaac is really good friends with Stiles he remembers that. "Hey guys."

"Just ask."

"Excuse me?"

"Just ask him Derek."

Derek glares at his sister before turning to Isaac. "So how's Stiles?"

Isaac sighs heavily, "You're not going to like it."

"I can take it."

"Well Matt begged him to take him back."

Derek gulps loudly, "Oh."

"I'm sorry Derek." Cora says handing her brother her beer.

Derek shakes his head, "Its okay. I'm fine." He gulps back the beer. "Is he happy?"

Isaac shrugs, "Yeah I think he's happy."

"Then that's all that matters."

They definitely don't know about Derek going back to Stiles' apartment the next night completely plastered and knocking on his door.

Stiles was happy that's what he had to remember. He takes a deep breath.

It is not Stiles who opens the door. It is the man from the pictures in Stiles' apartment though. He's rubbing his eyes and only wearing a pair of gray sweatpants.

"Oh sorry." Derek mutters and turns to walk away.

"You must be Derek." Matt says, his voice still full with sleep.

Derek freezes.

"Stiles told me a little bit about you." He crosses his arms. "He's not here."

Derek turns to him fully, "No that's good. I decided to get drunk tonight and then I ended up here. I was going to apologize to him for taking advantage of him the other night."

Matt scoffs, "He's tough to resist."

"So I will be going now." Once he's down the hallway he stops when he realizes something, "Wait don't you want to hit me or something?"

Matt laughs lightly, "Two things one, no because you are built like a truck. Two I can't really be mad. Its just something we've dealt with."

He nods and turns to walk away again and then back, "Look I guess I'll apologize to you then." He's rubbing his forehead and walking back over to the open door. "I'm sorry Stiles is a great guy. He was upset about you all night and I shouldn't have taken advantage of that."

Matt shrugs.

"So I'm sorry."

Silence.

"Okay well now I'll be going."

Derek turns to walk back towards the elevator.

"I'm not going to say you can't ever see him again, he mentioned Cora is your sister, but I will say that if you ever touch him again I will beat the shit out of you, and I won't care that you're built like a truck." The door slams and Derek is stunned. He's happy that he caused someone jealousy. He's happy for Stiles, Matt seems nice in a-don't-touch-my-boyfriend-you-dick kind of way.

When he gets invited out that next weekend he goes and he sees how happy he is.

Stiles is laughing while Matt kisses his cheek.

Derek talks to a nice guy at the bar who doesn't have constellation charts of moles but he's a little older and he has a deep voice, British?

_Fin_

* * *

Yeah it's okay. Not my best. Love and Affection.


End file.
